charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Feats of Clay
Feats Of Clay is the eleventh episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 1 :Episode No. 11 :Teleplay By Michael Perricone, Greg Elliot, Chris Levinson and Zack Estrin :Story By Javier Grillo-Marxuach :Directed By Kevin Inch :Production No. 4398010 :Original Airdate January 20, 1999 Summary Phoebe's ex-boyfriend from New York, Clay, comes to town with a mysterious Egyptian urn and asks if Prue could sell it for him on the auction block. Prue has to deal with a new boss from the bank that took over the auction house, a woman named Claire who admittedly knows nothing about the auction business, but says that if Prue doesn't have a successful auction in one day, the bank will close the business. Phoebe convinces Prue to try to sell Clay's urn, but Prue soon finds out that it's not only stolen, it's cursed. With Clay's two partners in crime already dead, the Charmed Ones try to save the hapless thief, but it's only through his own act of selflessness, trying to save Phoebe, that Clay saves himself. Piper tries to use to magic to help a clumsy guy at work get back together with his girlfriend, but it's Prue ingenuity that actually seals the deal. Guest Stars * Victor Browne as Clay * Stacy Haiduk as Guardian of the Urn * Eddie Bowz as Palmer Kellogg * Allen Cutler as Doug * Niklaus Lange as Wesley * Carolyne Lowery as Shelly * Ming Lo as Police Officer * Cristine Rose as Claire Pryce Co-Stars * Sean Moran as Customs Officer * Allan Hunt as Auctioneer Notes * Darryl does not appear in this episode. Quotes :(Piper and Prue are sitting at the bar in Quake)) :'Prue:' What else don't I know? :'Piper:' Prue, don't take this personally but sometimes you can be a bit judgmental. :'Prue:' That is so not true. ''(Piper gives her a look.) Alright, so maybe it's sometimes true. I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy. :Piper: People don't like to dwell on things that end badly. :Prue: Yeah, well, I wish my relationships ended that badly. Did you hear them last night? There was music, there was wine, there was... :Piper: Talking. And how do you know there was wine? :Prue: Okay, so I peeked. Well, you know, if nobody tells me anything, I have to get creative. :(A small explosion is heard coming from the attic. Piper's there doing a spell. Smoke has filled the air) :Prue: Are you okay? :Phoebe: Nothing to see here, move along. :Phoebe: Welcome to London. :Prue: What did you do? :Phoebe: More like who did you do it too? :Phoebe: I put a charm on Doug but I doubled the recipe, just give love a shot and give me a break. :Phoebe: Go ahead, Prue, yell at her. :(A snake appears in front of Clay. Prue, Piper and Phoebe run in.) :Phoebe: Clay. :Clay: Stay back, Phoebe. :Phoebe: No! :Prue: Phoebe, look out! (The snake goes to bite Phoebe and Clay puts his arm up in front of Phoebe. The snake disappears.) :Phoebe: A selfless act. Just like the Book Of Shadows said. (The guardian and the urn disappears.) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 111